Pietro Xavier?
by enfant-terrible
Summary: what happens when pietro wants to move back in to the institute wait BACK?
1. confessions over breakfast

Yup I writing a new one about the events occur after peitros father's day so you should read it first He will have a talk with the brotherhood and you will laugh and cry it will be an emotional roller coaster or not I don't even know.  
  
*-_-*  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
" What the fuck Pietro it's way to early turn that stupid  
thing off!!!!!" the house started to shake.  
  
" Yes Lance king of the house no one else matters Alvers,"  
Pietro turned off his alarm and walked to the shower. And  
got  
Dressed. He got down stairs and made breakfast for the  
whole house which he didn't usual do. But today it was more  
of a bribe for what he was going to tell them.  
  
" BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Soon the house was down.  
  
" Wow, I never seen Freddy run so fast, yo" Todd said  
between mouth fulls.  
  
" Don't talk with your mouth open you worm," with that  
Wanda hexed him in to the wall.  
  
" Well, I uhh kinda wanna uhhh talk to you guys about  
something," Pietro said while he scratched the back of his  
head.  
  
'Shit he only does that when he's really nervous' lance  
thought  
  
" I want to well I think we all should that is to say if  
you guys want to uhh.."  
  
" Come on you can tell us anything, yo"  
  
" Iwannamoveinwiththexmen"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Iwannamoveinwiththexmen"  
  
"Ok what"  
  
" I said I want to move in with the x men I want all of us to," the room had mixed reactions anger confused and that one Freddy has were he doesn't get anything.  
  
" Why?" Wanda finally asked.  
  
" I used to live there before summers before the x men after Erik put you in the asylum. He gave me to Xavier I lived their for 7 years and I love it. Magneto is not my father Xavier is. Not biologically of course but he's the closest thing I have. He'd let us come we could try it out for awhile I don't want to leave you all but if you don't want to come I'm still going its where I belong. It's where I need to be. Yesterday, father's day I went there and told Xavier that I think of him as my father I gave him a fathers day present I need to go there. Will you come? Who will come?"  
  
No one knew what to say. In the end most of the brother hood decided they would try it out with the exception of Freddy who wouldn't go.  
  
*-_-*  
Yay I no it was short but I just want to know who would  
like to read it to see if I should continue  
  
Should I???  
  
Enfant-terrible 


	2. a father son chat but not biologicly in ...

Yay I write again. Hmm maybe I should be writing my English homework or geo or even science but I love you all so much more. I actually don't like to write hmmm weird but anyway the reviews  
  
Dark jaded rose- that's exactly why I'm doing this that and I love Pietro and the idea just came to me and I haven't seen it done before.  
  
Miss. Prefect's shadow- thank you and I will continue even if no one is reading just for me ummm if you have suggestion don't be afraid to say them I wont laugh * ok I will but you can't hear me nearer nearer nearer* and if I want your help which I might I will email you.  
  
Bant- ya I'm going to sow it down I just wanted to see who would read it now I know. The chapters will be short but ill do them almost every day not promising anything though. I wont do it every other weekend because I go to my dads and he has a shit computer.  
  
chibi Nataly- as you read above I am slowing down.  
  
And thanks to Huntress X " Talking" 'Thinking' + Telepathic+ * Me being an ass for your enjoyment*  
*-_-*  
  
The brother hood agreed that they shouldn't move in right away. Freddy decided that he wanted to go home he missed his parents and he didn't really have many friends. * You see I think he smells bad you know major B.O.*  
  
Pietro ran towards the institute. He wanted to talk to Xavier. He reached the place quickly. I'll have you know he has super speed. He buzzed the mansion.  
  
"Hello?" some one with I high girly voice that he thought could only be kitty answered  
  
" Umm can I come in?"  
  
" Oh, Pietro sure give me a sec,"  
  
The gates soon opened and he walked up to the door. He was let in by a young girl with red hair that he never seen before and led to Xavier's office.  
  
+Come in Mr. Maxim off+  
  
" Hey Chuck Whets new,"  
  
" Nothing much, tell me why'd you come here today, I can't seem to get a hold on what your thinking,"  
  
" Well remember a couple of days ago when I came here and I gave you that tie?"  
  
" Of coarse"  
  
" Well I was thinking what if me and the brotherhood minus Freddy moved in not now but some time in the near future?"  
  
" Oh Freddy has left has he now, I'm so sorry to hear that. But about your last comment I think that would be alright, but your father will not like it."  
  
" I he's not my father and I don't give a damn what he thinks"  
  
" Well I'm sad to hear that your father is a good man and a good friend of mine. He can come off as uncaring and well evil but he is misunderstood he just doesn't understand any more his mind has been corrupted."  
  
" Well we don't want to move in too soon, we don't want to make the x men uncomfortable not too mention the fights that will happen. But I was thinking what if it was a slow process where we just come over for diner some times or for an afternoon and I'll be over more often I well I missyouverymuchandithurtsmenottobehere."  
  
Xavier was one of a select few who never needed to ask pietro too slow down or repeat that.  
  
" I would like for you to come over tonight if you want?"  
  
" I think we would like that what time should we be over?"  
  
" 7:30 ish I hope it will go over well with my students. Ill see you then Pietro ."  
  
" so do I, so do I,"  
  
they exchanged quick smiles and peitro ran off to tell the guys  
  
*-_-*  
  
ok what do you think I think it went ok but the end was way to sappy well I have a shitty English assignment to do so tell me what you think or what you want to see? What pairing if any should be in it???  
  
Enfant-terrible 


	3. a short interlude the vote

HEY I'm back been I while I no but you see I can't figure out the pairings so ill list the ones I'm thinking and you all can vote or some tin and ill give you a seek peek at what's to come  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own anyone except Elise (read my other fics) and  
  
Kitty/Piotr  
  
Roberto / Ray (Im I the only one who thinks  
this could be)  
  
Pietro/ Lance  
  
Forge/ Kurt  
  
Logan/Ororo  
  
Victor/Raven  
  
Rogue/ Remy  
  
Lance/ tabby  
  
Todd/ Elise  
  
St. John/ Amara  
  
Jean/Scott  
  
Wanda/ Kurt  
  
Bobby/ jubilee  
  
Now for clues on what will happen. The brotherhood will eventual move in. Mags come to get Tro. Pietro's powers do something weird, just thoughts might not happen and love is on the air or not if u don't want to see couples tell me as soon as you tell me the sooner I can right the first supper chapter email if you really want to go on a rant at  
  
Loismustdiealloneword__1@hotmail.com Or Mysterious_twinkee@hotmail.com  
  
Please you're the ones reading it so tell me what you want  
  
Enfant-terrible 


	4. the first supper

Ya um its been awhile ive been busy with things. Ok so I lie I wasn't busy im just lazy and didn't feel like writing but its march break so I might do more  
  
Roberto*LIES we all know you wont*  
  
Um sorry about that I have a voice in my head it some times gets out he is Roberto because I think about the disturbingly sexy brazilin boy way too much .  
  
Anyhoo I might make this a pietro kitty fic I just had a brilliant idea but they might just be friends close friends  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' + Telepathic+ * Me being an ass for your enjoyment* *-_-*  
  
the brotherhood stood out side the mansion's gate dressed in their finest closthes with out looking dressed up. Todd even took a couple showers. And brushed his teeth.  
  
pietro rang the bell to the mansion and kurt answered  
  
"hello pietro the gate is open come right in"  
  
"hey guy this dinner is really important to me okay. I need you guys to get along with the x men."  
  
"there is no fucking way I am ever going to get along with Summers!" lance said as he kicked a stone down the drive way  
  
"hey why do they call it a drive way when you park in it and a why do tey call it a park way when you drive in it. That's weird yo"  
  
"god your stupid." Wanda said well rubbing her forehead.  
  
"you don't mean that cuddlebumps."  
  
"yes I do."  
  
"both of you stop and lance if you don't do this then your pretty kitty won't want you around."pietro said a little too hurtfully.  
  
When they reached the door Logan let them in and showed them to the dinning hall glaring daggers at them the whole time.  
  
"It's good to see you gentleman, Wanda its been a while," the professor said as he folded his hands under his chin, "shall we eat?"  
  
They all made their way to the table. Kitty sat down next to lance.  
  
"Hey I'm glad your doing this it means a lot to me and I've never seen the professor so happy its really weird." Kitty said to lance.  
  
"ya I know I mean I don't know what's going on but pietro gave us a speech about how much this means to him it's so weird he acts like Xavier is his dad ."  
  
"so this is a big step for all of us. But this is also very important. We have al had our fights in the past but we are all so very much alike" the professor said trying to but every one at ease.  
  
"I don't know what you mean professor us and the brotherhood are nothing alike. Me and Alvers are nothing alike at all."  
  
"I beg to differ Scott you and mister Alvers are have the most alike out of every one here," Scott had a shocked look on his face and lance had his head down." You are both natural leaders and care very much for those who are on your teams, you both lost your parents at a young age, both have been in many foster homes, both are very passionate at what you do, are strong willed , and fight for what you believe in, so tell me Scott how are you different? All of us are the same in some ways all of us fight the same fight. All of us face the same problems and all of us are individuals."  
  
"I had no Idea," Scott lowered his head a little "so lance um I don't mean to be rude or anything but how did you lost your parents?"  
  
"earthquake, it's also when my powers manifested I was 7" lance said still not looking up.  
  
"I'm really sorry" scott said and he meant it.  
  
Every one at the table had feel silent none knowing what to say. Until the fuzzy dude had a question  
  
"um did my mother ever talk about me?" kurt asked  
  
"well she didn't really talk a lot about her personal life but you could tell she actually cared a lot about you and rogue she is just not good at showing it" Wanda answered she gave kurt a real smile.  
  
' vow I never noticed how nice it izz vhen vanda smiled shes very beautivul'  
  
every one was trying to make small conversation through out the meal. The brotherhood and x men were trying to be polite. Wanda and Kurt kept flirting. Lance and Scott were having a long conversation about leader ship and other things they have in common. Jamie and Pietro were having a argument over who could run fast the flash or pietro *pietro can I have proof want to hear it send me an email go ahead I dare you to* every one was having fun and even getting along.  
  
The dinner was son done and the brother hood was just leaving.  
  
"well I think that went quite smoothly don't you?" ororo said to logan  
  
"it's just a matter of time Ro just a matter of time"  
  
*-_-*  
  
it was short tell me what do you think. I want to make it so Pietro is jamies hero because I think it would happen. Plus I like comics and I think both of them would I mean Jamie is a 12 year old boy and pietro is a 3year old stuck in a teenage girls body.  
  
Roberto*hahah its so true * ( wipes away a tear)  
  
Shut up you well all know you and ray are a couple  
  
*no were not were just good friends*  
  
that's not what he said  
  
* I TOLD HIM NOT TO TELL ANYONE* ( runs away crying)  
  
Haha ok that was good  
  
Ok review send me and email please ill send you my love the more reviews the more I update !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From your beloved enfant-terrible  
  
Don't look at me like that we all know you love me * I wish you love me * 


	5. leaving home

Hello every body  
  
I'm back yes its been awhile and the only reason I'm writing this is because I haven't ate in the last 24 hours I'm in a fund raiser I must not eat for 30 hours mmmmm food is good but lets not talk about that you all know I'm crazy but now I'm delusional food crazy if you will im gunna write to get my mind off I was hopeing to do this chapter much sooner but I didn't so ill do it now  
  
Goofn1 awwwww but did I say he caused his parents death? NO but I might im not sure what im gunna do with that Jamie idolizing pietro is cute I mean they too have a lot in common  
  
Dark Jaded Rose hello yes I so very sorry for not doing this sooner I do aplogize greatly  
  
katkitten thanks for the review mean a whole bunch  
  
Roberto* mmmm pizzas good*  
  
Shut up  
  
* you know what I love muffins don't you ? *  
  
Ill tell you what I don't love you that's what  
  
* you don't mean that you wuv me* ( puppy eyes)  
  
ok I wuv you but this story isn't about you I love pietro more  
  
* that's fine*  
  
I love lance more  
  
*Sooo* I even love freddy more  
  
*that's just mean* k now with my story  
  
I don't own them if I did I would be rich and happy  
  
*-_-*  
  
"well that's the last of 'em" said the rock tumbler, as he placed the last box "we should get going"  
  
the others nodded as they headed in to the x van. Lance locked the door and signed,  
  
"some funny memories, ill miss you house,"  
  
*flash back*  
lance sitting on the chair when pietro runs by right in to a wall  
  
" soo close ill get it next time"  
  
Pietro keeps running in to the wall 30 odd times  
  
"what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"im trying to go through the wall, moron"  
  
"ummm why?"  
  
"Because do to my calculations I can"  
  
"Is this like the time you tried to eat 104 pixie stix and not get  
hyper?"  
  
"No that was a dare...."  
  
"A dare gone horrible wrong."  
  
"Well ya hehehee"  
  
pietro make it through the wall and does a victory dance a sexy victory  
dance.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
"haahhaa some good times"  
  
Lance turns and starts to make his way to the van. Logan, who is helping  
them walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Hey kid, if you ever need to talk to some one about your folks...I mean  
anything I here and um hanks there were all here."  
  
Lance brushes past him" ill be fine thanks" he says well forcing the  
thanks.  
  
They all pile in the van and head to the mansion. The drive is long and  
annoying. Pietro had sugar. Lots of sugar.  
"so logan what do we call you now? Logan, wolverine, Mr. Logan,  
badger, lucky Jim? "  
  
"logan 'ill do roadrunner."  
  
"roadrunner?"  
  
"ya you know roadrunner and whil e. genius"  
  
"ya but why?  
  
"Because I'm Logan and you're an annoying teen"  
  
"K just checking"  
  
they reached the mansion after what seemed for ever. When they opened the  
door they actually fell out.  
  
"ok I didn't know that was physically possible, yo" said toad  
  
the entered the house and all the x men were sitting in the rec room with  
mixed emotions. From excited curious to angry. The all sat around on  
couches and the floor o o o and a wheel chair.  
  
The professor was about to name the new roomies because 1) he felt it was  
time for a change 2) he felt they would get to know their new team mates  
better and 30 their were no rooms left  
  
"every one please you might not like these new rooms but please just try  
them" the professor said as he begain to call out names,  
  
" Rogue and Wanda  
Kitty and amara  
Tabby and jean  
rahne and jubilee  
Bobby and Todd  
Lance and Scott  
Pietro and evan  
Ray and roberto  
Jamie and um Jamie your actually with pietro and evan"  
  
Jamie and pietro gave each other high fives and Evan looked as though he  
could cry.  
"now I want you all to go to your rooms and eet your new room mate or  
mates"  
  
they all went tot heir rooms  
  
*-_-*  
  
um that was short but its really late and im really hungry and a little  
crazy insane right now  
  
did you like it did you did you huh huh huh?  
  
*I didn't*  
no one loves you Roberto I mean your no ones favourite I hate you  
  
*you don't have to be mean about it you know* runs away crying  
  
I didn't mean it I love you!  
  
K review or roberto will be even more crushed please even if you don't like my story send him your love  
  
Enfant-terrible 


	6. lance's story

I do own marvel I am the supreme over lord Mawhahaha * I wish Sniffle tear* no I don't, I wish I did id be happy so very happy  
  
Hello every body  
  
Yes another update aren't you all so proud of me I know I'm proud of me well I was going to do some thing else in this story but then I this idea came to me and that's pretty much why I was away so long I had to work it out trust me it was really hard and I still haven't gotten it just right. But o well in time my friends in time  
  
Roberto has left me that's right he got up and left i'm so very said i'm so sad I might not talk about him ever again that's how sad it I am it's a very emotional time for me.  
  
K I should maybe write the story now  
  
Omg I just realized I didn't but Kurt in a room last chap soooooooooo he can live with..............Sam because I also forgot him I'm so damn sorry if I offended anyone lease please divert your anger at ummmmmmm this coke ..........its vanilla * holds up vanilla coke*  
  
*-_-*  
  
Lance and Scott, and Jamie, Pietro and Evan made their way to their new rooms. Evan looked mad, lance didn't look up, Scott looked well sort of like Scott, and pietro and Jamie were singing.  
  
"This is the song that never ends because it goes on and on my friends some people started singing it not knowing what it is and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends........."  
  
"Stop or ill make sure this song ends with your death." Evan said and a pulled out a spike,  
  
"K we won't sing this is the song,"  
  
"Good"  
  
"I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves every bodies nerves every bodies nerves I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves and this is how it goes......... I know a song that gets on every body's nerves every body nerves every bodies nerves I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves and this is how it goes... I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves every bodies nerves every bodies nerves I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves and this is how it goes........."  
  
"arg I have to live in a room with two idiots two idiots I tell you. Its like I'm a babysitter for life. Its not fair why cant I be in a room with Kurt instead"  
  
"Evan you may not like this but professor X did it for a reason and you should respect that," the x man leader said in his most leaderyist voice,  
  
"well this is our room lance ill see you guys later" Scott say as he opened the door to his and the rock tumblers new room, "lance you can have what ever side you want I don't care. Umm I hope we can get along, after the profs speech I think its worth a try to see if we can get along together. It seems there's a lot I didn't know about you. And id like to apologize you know about all the stuff I've said to you. It seems like you've had it pretty hard," Scott said, well staring at the ground.  
  
"it's not your fault I've said a bunch about you too im umm sorry. I don't care what people think of me, they don't know me it doesn't matter its your friends that count right"  
  
"ya so umm I guess we should get to know each other right umm I'm Scott David Summers. I don't know where I was born I have a little brother named Alex who lives in Hawaii um I lost my parents in a plane crash the same plane crash that damaged my brain so I cant conrol my powers,"  
  
"Lance Ryan Alvers I was born in Greece. I had an older brother named Damien who I lost in an earth quake with my mom and dad, that's when my powers came,"  
  
"wow Greece eh that's cool. Did you cause the earth quake?"  
  
"no, sit down and ill tell you some thing I've never old anyone before," scott sat down on his bed slowly he wondered what lance was going to say and why he was going to tell him. Lance sat down on his bed and looked at scott with fear and sorrow in his eyes,  
  
"listen you have to promise not to tell any one I mean it if this got out we'd all be in trouble."  
  
"I promise,"  
  
"my name , my real name is Dominic Dorian Petros, my father is a man named Shawn Dorian Petros, he was a mutant named Assassin he had the power to kill people with anything he wanted to he had a very powerful team of mutants, and even more powerful alliances, my mother was a woman named Lela Rebecca Petros also a mutant. Her code name was element and could control fire water earth and air. A powerful mutant. She had a school like the professors called Tant um school for higher learning, many lost children came there to be free of hateful families and villages. One named the doctor was a very powerful physic , but not in a telepathic sense he could make you go insane, he got paid to take out my parents and me and my brother. He made my mom go crazy and she caused a large earthquake doing so she made a volcano blow. I got separated from my dad and brother. I can only hope they made it out. My mother had lost control of the magma and it was heading for a near by village I stretched out my arms and just imagined that the world would crack open and all the magma would flow in. the earth did crack and I knew that was my power I knew that's what I could do I sent a earthquake towards the doctor and he fell into the earth I saw him being burned by the magma being killed by me. And I knew this wouldn't be the last time id have to kill for the ones I love I knew this is who I would be. My mother completely drained out all her powers and unfortunately didn't make it. They never found my father or brother I hope their alive. My mother always had this plan for me to go to America if she and my father died so I could get away from what ever killed them, that's my story that's who I really am"  
  
"woah" scott was sitting there completely shocked he had no idea  
  
"ya my names sort of one of my stupid rock jokes lance alvers alvers lance avalanche" he said with a half smirk.  
  
"why why are you telling me this." Scott stumbled on his words  
  
"like the prof said we are alike you're the only one I can really trus with this I know you wont tell any one and I know you understand. Thanks for listening I .... I ... it feels good to finally tell some one that." Lance said blushing a bit.  
  
"I bet it does. Well we better get you un packed. The prof is going to happy that we didn't kill each other." Scott said with a smile.  
  
"ya but don't think your off the hook I'm gunna make your life hell.........." Scott looked at lance horrified ," Hahaha just joking buddy."  
  
"wow I never thought we would get along let alone you call me buddy."  
  
"well things change I could never tought I would tell anyone that but I did. Hey you guys got anything to eat in the hotel of yours?"  
  
"ya come on ill show you the kitchen." Scott and lance made their way out of their rooms and into the kitchen.  
  
*some where else*  
  
A young blonde man stood in front of a glass status camber much like the one wolverine was in the weapon x flash backs. In side the tube was a young woman. She was completely red and had demon wings and a tail. Her long black hair was floating in front of her face.  
  
"soon my sister we will rise and take down our father and be the strongest force on this planet. We will rule. Humans will die for what they have done and mutant will be the many occupants of this world. Today is the day that you will wake and we will destroy the x men." The young man said.  
  
The woman in the tubes eyes snapped open and a small grin danced across her face.  
  
*-_-*  
  
ok that was longer than usual and im bring in some oc's but im also bringing in A young blonde man that is real. But who is he? Im also bringing some one in from the comics who is related to some one in evo but im hanging his history and he was a human in comics and now hes not. But hes not mentioned yet  
  
k you have to review you you do a cyber prize to who every can guess the blonde man identity  
  
k this chap didn't have a lot of pie but that's ok because well this may shock you but this is not a quickie fic nope nope nope its about the family relation ship fic  
  
did you like the lance history did ya did ya some one asked for more lance and it just happened but that's his name in the comics Dominic Petros oooooo sexy ya I made up his family did they escape his mothers fate? Im not 100 percent sure my self so how do you like it?  
  
Enfant-terrible 


End file.
